


You're Not a Demon!

by When_Arrows_Collide



Series: Random One Shots I've Written [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, IF THIS HAPPENED I WOULD HAVE CRIED, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/When_Arrows_Collide/pseuds/When_Arrows_Collide
Summary: The other bracelet girls have things to say to their respective male counterparts. Rewrite of episode 140.





	

“I believe in you, Yuya!” Yuzu’s voice radiated from Ray, calling out to her best friend. Deep within Zarc, Yuya heard this voice. “YUZU!”

“ _YOU'RE NOT A DEMON!_  You’re a person who wants to bring smiles and happiness to everyone in the world!”  
  
“Shut up! I only bring fear!” Zarc retaliated. Yuya cried out, “Stop! What are you saying!?”  
  
“My wish is to let the people who forced me to fight and treated me like a toy have a taste of what true fear is!”  
  
“No! That’s not true! I want to make people smile!”  
  
Zarc screamed at Reira/Ray/Yuzu, “I don’t need smiles or whatever…!”  
  
“You’ve left your home to save me! No matter how many times I got separated from you, you kept chasing after me! I’ve become stronger because of you!” Zarc clutched his head at these words. Yuya was fighting his hardest, yet without the help of his counterparts, it was useless.  

“I’m not the only one that got stronger! The others have as well!” Yuzu’s form disappeared, then was replaced by a raven-haired girl with bright pink eyes.

“Yuto! Don’t you want to go home! Rebuild Heartland, and be happy like we once were!”

Shun Kurosaki’s voice yelled at the figure with happiness. “RURI!”

“ _YOU'RE NOT A DEMON!_  Aren’t you the one who crossed dimensions with my brother looking for me! What happened to him! The boy who fought for his comrades, trying to protect everyone! My best friend.”

Steel gray eyes popped open inside Zarc, “RURI!” Yuto turned to his left, where he spotted Yuya. Yuya extended his hand to him, which Yuto grabbed. They began fighting off the darkness once more.

Ruri’s body shimmered in bright light, and in her place stood the brown-eyed, green haired bracelet girl.

Edo’s and Kaito’s eyes widened. “Is that…...Rin?”

“Yugo! Just like Yuya, Yuto, and Yuri, _YOU'RE NOT A DEMON!_  You’re the best friend I could ever ask for, the brother I never had. (A/N YUGO JUST GOT FRIEND-ZONED! K-BYE!) I told you once that I loved your fighting spirit! The one that never gave up! Where did he go? Don’t submit to the darkness Yugo! I…NO! WE ALL BELIEVE IN YOU!”

Yugo’s voice broke through the darkness like glass. “RIIIIIN!” Yuya and Yuto appeared before him, their arms linked. They gave him a bright smile and Yugo grabbed onto Yuto’s hand.

Rin’s form flickered, changing into the final piece of Ray.

Shingo’s, Gongenzaka’s, Reiji’s, Crow’s and Sora’s voices broke through. “Serena!”

“Yuri…. Unlike our counterparts, we never had the chance at a close relationship. SOMEONE-” Serena glanced at Leo. “Didn’t allow that to happen.”

A look of annoyance crossed Leo’s face, but he remained silent.

“I know you probably think that you truly are a demon, saying that you enjoyed the thrill of winning and carding people. But, I _KNOW_ you’re better than that. You were lonely, thinking that everyone hated you, and you took it upon yourself to card everyone. But you should know that you’re not alone anymore. After all this is over I promise I’ll be there for you. Not just me, Yuzu, Rin, and Ruri as well! _YOU’RE NOT A DEMON!"_

Yuri’s eyes brimmed with tears within Zarc. His other three counterparts came toward him. “We’ll be here Yuri! You’re not alone anymore!” They said in unison.

“How can you say that after all I did?” Yuri's voice cracked as he spoke. 

“Because we know you didn’t know better. You were taught to enjoy carding people at Academia, but you don’t have to follow that anymore. Come smile with us.” Yuya reached a hand out to Yuri.

A genuine smile crossed over his lips for the first time in years. “Let’s do this.”

With the combined strength of the four counterparts, Yuya was finally able to break through. Together, they drew one last card.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed this, just in case my babies never see each other again.


End file.
